


Be My Wife

by I_CHA



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Dorks, Drama, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, date
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_CHA/pseuds/I_CHA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru Fujiwara tidak tertarik dengan hal lain selain stride. Tetapi, bagaimana jika suatu ketika Reiji Suwa datang bersama anggota Galaxy Standard ke Honan untuk menemuinya dengan tujuan yang lain dari stride? Apa maksudnya meminta tangan?<br/>Hei, apa isi kotak kecil itu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Prince of Stride © Shuuji Sogabe, Kadokawa
> 
> WARN! Sadist!Reiji (just a lil bit), Takeru is being a lil bitch and a sinnamon roll at the same time, foul and rude words, sarcasm, ultimate OOC-ness, crazy and mad OCs, etc.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jam 12 siang.

Terik matahari tak terlalu menyengat, tetapi tetap saja kehangatannya membuat seisi sekolah kepanasan.

"Terima kasih kau mau meluangkan waktumu yang berharga demi kami."

Reiji Suwa, bersama anggota lain Galaxy Standard berada didalam ruangan yang paling adem di sekolah. Ya, ruangan kepala sekolah. Reiji yang duduk manis di sofa tersenyum kepada kepala sekolah yang sudah mau bekerja sama dengannya. Sedangkan anggota Gal-Stan yang lain berdiri dibelakang sofa.

"Tak masalah. Kami senang memilikimu disini. Kalian adalah tamu kehormatan kami."

"Kami tersanjung mendengar hal itu."

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Semua anggota Gal-Stan tersenyum dan melihat satu sama lain sebelum melihat ke ketua mereka yang duduk sendiri di sofa didepan mereka. Kecuali Reiji, yang mengeluarkan senyuman terlebarnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Takeru Fujiwara."

 

* * *

 

_"Perhatian untuk Takeru Fujiwara, kelas 1-C, untuk segera melapor ke kepala sekolah di ruangan kepala sekolah. Diulangi. Perhatian untuk Takeru Fujiwara, kelas 1-C, untuk segera melapor ke kepala sekolah di ruangan kepala sekolah. Terima kasih."_

Speakers itu sama sekali tidak baik untuk telinga siswa. Suara nyaringnya menusuk gendang telinga. Terlebih lagi Takeru yang sedang menyantap daging putihnya bersama Sakurai dan Yagami di atap sekolah.

"Eh? Kau dipanggil? Ada apa, kira-kira?" tanya Sakurai yang sedang memakan bentonya.

"Entahlah."

"Kau memakai gedung sekolah untuk latihan stride tanpa izin lagi?" Riku yang sudah sering bersama Takeru juga tahu, dia itu aneh, tetapi tidak pernah Takeru membuat masalah besar sampai-sampai di panggil kapala sekolah.

Takeru membungkus bentonya kembali.

"...tidak. Tidak juga."

Membersihkan debu yang sempat menempel di celananya, dan meminta bantuan Sakurai untuk menyimpankan kembali bentonya, ia bergegas masuk ke gedung sekolah.

 

* * *

 

Ia berjalan di lorong yang sepi, dilantai paling atas, dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada.

_**TOK TOK** _

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

_**TOK TOK** _

"...silahkan."

Itu bukan lah suara kepala sekolahnya yang seperti oom pedo berjiwa anak kecil. Melainkan suara bagai perempuan yang siap menceritakannya dongeng sebelum tidur. Itu suara yang lembut, seperti alunan musik.

Takeru yang sama sekali tak terhipnotis dengan suara tersebut langsung masuk ke ruangan dengan sopan, tak lupa dengan salam yang hampir tak terdengar.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak tercengang. Tidak, terima kasih.

Dia sama sekali tidak tercengang dengan kehadiran Reiji Suwa di ruangan kepala sekolahnya, duduk manis dengan cangkir teh terangkat oleh jari-jari lentiknya.

Ya, dia sama sekali tidak kaget.

Mungkin.

 

" _Speak of the devil. There you are!_ "

Akhirnya, tujuan ia kesini sudah datang. Sang kepala sekolah tercinta, Rei Hirose-sama. Ah, dengan wajahnya yang minta ditampar itu.

"Aku lihat kau sudah bertemu dengan Reiji Suwa. Silahkan duduk dulu."

Takeru tidak mematuhi apa yang disuruh olehnya. Sama sekali.

"Aku kesini untuk memenuhi panggilan Anda. Jika ada perlu, tolong diselesaikan sekarang."

Tidak terdengar satupun gentar di suara Takeru.

 

Reiji memberikan tawa kecil, bereaksi dengan balasan Takeru. Sedangkan si Leg Maniac hanya melontarkan tatapan 'apa-yang-lucu?' ke Leader dari Galaxy Standard.

"Kami hanya ingin berbicara dengan tenang denganmu, Fujiwara-kun. Dan, bukankah tidak sopan untuk berbicara balik ke kepala sekolahmu sendiri?" ucap Reiji dengan mempertahankan suara lembut dan wajah santainya. Walaupun Takeru tahu, Reiji tidak tahan untuk menantangnya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Takeru berjalan menuju sofa di seberang sofa yang diduduki Reiji. Masih ogah menatapnya dengan mata yang lembut, yang di balas senyuman termanis dari Reiji.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah tenang. Kita lanjutkan percakapan kita."

_Ah, sial._

 

* * *

_ _

"Jadi, Fujiwara-kun. Aku berharap kau bisa tenang sampai percakapan kalian berakhir. Reiji Suwa sudah jauh-jauh kesini untuk mengunjungimu. Kuharap kau dapat menghargainya."

Ya, yang benar saja.

Reiji tetap duduk tenang dan menatap Takeru yang duduk didepannya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat senang.

Ya, harusnya ia katakan sekarang. Daripada nanti ia akan benar-benar diterkam oleh Takeru.

Walaupun Reiji tidak terlalu keberatan.

 

"Ahem. Kepala sekolah. Mungkin, dari sini bisa kutangani."

Perhatian Takeru dan kepala sekolah langsung beralih ke Leader Gal-Stan yang masih setia memperhatikan Takeru.

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Sisanya, kuserahkan padamu, Reiji-kun."

"Terima kasih, Hirose-san."

Kepala sekolah langsung beranjak dari _office chair_ nya. Perlahan berjalan menuju pintu setelah menepuk pundak Reiji, lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Ah, mereka sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi, ya. Terserah.

 

"Maaf ya, Fujiwara-kun. Membuatmu harus membuang waktu makan siang bersama temanmu."

"...tidak apa-apa. Ada hal lain yang ingin kau ucapkan sebelum aku pergi?"

"Sebenarnya, iya. Dan aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau bersedia untuk bersamaku lebih lama lagi."

Takeru tidaklah bodoh. Dia tahu dibalik senyum manis itu ada sesuatu yang lebih berbeda. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Senyuman itu kembali ke wajah terkenal Reiji Suwa. Ah, sialan. Takeru ingin sekali mengusir senyuman menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya.

 

Reiji berdiri dari sofa yang mungkin sudah setengah jam ia duduki. Mendekat ke hadapan Takeru yang benar-benar kebingungan dan waspada akan dirinya.

Reiji memasukkan tangannya ke saku sekolah Saisei yang ia pakai dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, dilapisi kain berwarna ungu tua. Cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya. Sesaat ia membukanya, terlihat permata yang indah. Kecil dan elegan. Semua bernuansa silver. Walaupun kecil, Takeru tahu itu mahal.

Dan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan Reiji menujukan benda itu dihadapannya.

 

"Kau tahu ini apa?"

Reiji bertanya kepada Takeru sambil berkali-kali memainkan kotak tersebut. Sesekali ia menaruhnya dihadapan Takeru.

"Perhiasan perempuan? Entahlah. Aku berasumsi kau yang membelinya. Kau harusnya tahu apa itu." Jawab Takeru, tidak peduli.

"Ahahaha. Kau pintar juga. Ya, benar aku membelinya."

Tuh, kan.

 

"Lalu, apa hubunganku dengan perhia—"

OK, ini beneran membuat Takeru kebingungan. Berlian itu ternyata sebuah cincin. Cincin yang kecil, dengan mata yang besar.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang ia bingungkan.

Tapi, kenapa Reiji Suwa, rival tim nya dalam hal stride dan seorang idola terkenal Galaxy Standard, berlutut dihadapannya, dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis tangan kirinya?

Takeru tak berkata apapun. Ia cengo saat tangan Reiji berada dibawah tangan kirinya. Melihat detail tangan Takeru layaknya seniman melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

Tangan Takeru dingin, tetapi juga berkeringat. Reiji tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ia malah menyukainya. Ia menyukai reaksi Takeru yang tetap sok tenang walaupun tangannya sampai keringat dingin begini.

 

_Imut._

 

Tidak tahan dengan reaksi lucu Takeru, ia mencium tangannya. Ciuman lembut dari bibir Reiji berlangsung untuk beberapa saat. Ciuman tersebut berhasil membawanya kembali ke realita.

Refleks, Takeru langsung menarik tangan kirinya. Sisa ciuman Reiji masih terasa. Kulit tangannya terasa panas. Dan, tidak lupa dengan cincin perak yang terbalut cantik di jari manisnya memberikan sensasi sejuk.

Berlian kecil itu merefleksikan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela kantor ke mata biru laut Takeru. Membuatnya beberapa kali harus menutup mata agar matanya tidak kaget dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Reiji tetap melihat reaksi (imut) Takeru sambil menumpukan dagunya ke tangan dalam posisi tetap berlutut dihadapan putrinya. Mulut Takeru terbuka, tetapi tetap saja kata-kata tanya yang ingin keluar tercekat ditenggorokannya.

Takeru bersumpah, keringatnya berubah menjadi es.

 

Tawa kecil dari Reiji menyadarkan Takeru dari kegagapannya. Dan sontak ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Nafas panas itu berhembus di wajah Reiji, dan lagi, ia menyukainya.

"Cukup main-mainnya. Aku kesini bukan untuk memenuhi peran sebagai perempuan. Jika hanya ini yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku akan pergi sekarang." Takeru tak sabaran mengeluarkan cincin itu dari jari manisnya. Ukurannya pas, tetapi karena terburu-buru, cincin itu seperti melekat dengan kulitnya. Reiji yang tidak senang akan pemandangan indahnya terganggu kembali menggenggam tangan Takeru sebelum memasang kembali cincin silver itu.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mata Takeru terbelak tak percaya melihat Reiji yang dari tadi bersikap aneh dan… maniak. Mungkin dia terbentur sesuatu saat latihan stride? Apakah Gal-Stan tidak memeriksa kepala ketua mereka sebelum ini?

 

"Indah sekali." hanyalah kata-kata yang keluar dari Reiji. Suara yang rendah dan terdengar menarik itu membuat jantung Takeru yang sepenuhnya hanya untuk stride berdegup lebih cepat.

"..nnh..!" desahan kecil terdengar menggema di ruangan kepala sekolah setelah Reiji mencium tangan Takeru, ciuman yang basah. Hal itu membuat Takeru benar-benar malu, walau tubuhnya tahu cara untuk menutupinya.

 

_That's it._

 

Sudah terlalu banyak kejutan konyol yang diberikan Reiji kepadanya. Ia tak mampu lagi membuat ekspresi. Wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah dan panas. Ia merasa tak pernah belajar untuk bernafas. Otaknya tak bekerja. Yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah degup jantung dan nafasnya yang terburu-buru.

Ah, tapi ia juga dapat mendengar suara tawa kecil dari Reiji sebelum ia melontarkan kalimat dengan suara terlembutnya.

"Istriku memang indah."

Dan, sepertinya Takeru perlu aspirin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa yang dilakukan Gal-Stan saat Leader mereka 'bekerja'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince of Stride © Shuuji Sogabe, Kadokawa
> 
> Pair(s) Reiji Suwa/Takeru Fujiwara
> 
> Asuma Mayuzumi & Riku Yagami, Kyosuke Kuga & Kaede Okumura, Hozumi Kohinata/Ayumu Kadowaki
> 
> Warn! Sadist!Reiji (just a lil bit), Clueless!Takeru, foul and rude words, sarcasm, ultimate OOC-ness, crazy and mad OCs, Shizuma is being a complete mother, etc.

Galaxy Standard adalah _idol group_ yang tak asing lagi di telinga masyarakat. Siapapun pasti mengenal mereka. Kelincahan mereka dalam _dance_ , suara mereka yang terlatih, tak lupa dengan wajah mujikzat mereka membuat Galaxy Standard sebuah _group_ yang tangguh. Tidak hanya dalam karir idola, mereka juga sebuah tim stride yang pantang menyerah dan kuat. Emosi, perasaan mereka, dan hasrat yang kuat dalam stride membuat mereka tim stride yang tak bisa dikalahkan dengan ditiup saja.

Jangan lupa dengan sekolah asal mereka, Saisei. Salah satu sekolah yang terelit, dompet Ayahmu tidak akan bekerja pada mereka. Fasilitas akademik mereka sangat lengkap dan banyak. Kelas dan gedung _full-AC_ dan kantin yang menyediakan makanan dengan harga lebih dari 1000 yen. Fasilitas klub mereka juga terpenuhi. Kolam renang, lapangan tennis, voli, basket _in-outdoor_ , dan keperluan lain klub akademik-non juga didukung sekolah sepenuhnya.

Dari segi manapun, Galaxy Standard itu elit.

"GAAaaAaH!"

Tidak terlalu cocok dengan iklim di Honan.

"Gerah!" teriak Asuma di tengah-tengah lorong sekolah Honan sambil mengibaskan tangannya, berharap angin yang diciptakan akan menghilangkan panas. Mungkin ia harus mendapatkan tamparan kenyataan bahwa ia berteriak ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran. "Honan AC nya kemana, sih?" keluh Asuma lagi.

"Asuma, saat ini Honan sedang melakukan KBM. Kuharap kau bisa menghormati mereka belajar, dan tolong jaga bahasamu." sang Kakak, Shizuma, berusaha untuk mendisiplinkan adiknya walau dia sendiri juga berkeringat.

"Nyahahaha~! Asuma-cchi kau harusnya menggugurkan daun-daunmu agar kau tidak kepanasan. Ayo, gugurkan daunmu!"

Nah, lho.

Bantaro yang menggoyangkan kedua pundak Asuma sampai matanya berputar tak karuan.

"Dia bukan pohon jati, Bantaro." Tasuku yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang akhirnya bersuara setelah 15 menit berkeliling di lingkungan Honan.

Saat Shizuma mencoba untuk membenarkan kembali mata dan kesadaran Asuma, Kaede hanya menatap keluar jendela dan memperhatikan lapangan lari yang biasanya dipakai Klub Stride Honan untuk latihan. Membanyangkan Kyosuke Kuga berlari di lapangan yang seperti itu untuk melatih stridenya. Menyedihkan.

"Kaede? Kau kenapa?" tanya Tasuku.

"...dak...ga..."

"Hah?"

Yang keluar dari mulut Kaede hanyalah beberapa kata-kata yang tak selesai. Ayolah, berbicara pun ia tak bisa disini?

Kaede menarik nafas panjang,

"AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBAYANGKAN PERASAAN KUGA-SAMA SAAT BERLARI DI LAPANGAN SEPERTI INI! MIRIS!"

Oh, maaf saja. Ia mengatakan itu dengan suara yang keras. Dan, ya. Dia jujur.

"Kaede! Shhh!" hampir semua anggota Gal-Stan berusaha untuk meredam kerusuhan Kaede. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara rusuh dari dalam ruang kelas.

_"Hei, kalian dengar yang tadi?"_

_"Suaranya familiar..."_

_"Lelaki? Tapi feminim..."_

_"Tunggu...! Suaranya seperti... Kaede, kan?"_

_"Kaede... dari Galaxy Standard, kan?"_

_"Galaxy Standard?"_

Oh, _shit_.

"GALAXY STANDARD!"

_**BRAK BRAK** _

Hampir semua pintu dan jendela di lorong itu terbuka, menunjukkan semua fangirl dan fanboy Galaxy Standard. Dengan semua wajah merah, air mata bahagia, saliva nafsu mereka.

"Shizuma/Asuma/Tasuku/Kaede/Bantaro -sama!"

"Uh-oh..."

_They're screwed._

Dengan segala kemampuan mereka yang tak sempurna dikeluarkan (akibat kaget), mereka berlari entah mau kemana. Bantaro yang memutuskan untuk memimpin acara lari mereka turun ke lantai bawah dan diikuti anggota stride lain. Tentu saja mereka menggunakan skill parkour dan lari mereka. Termasuk Keade, yang berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kaede! Apa maksudmu teriak-teriak seperti itu?!"

"Ma-ma-maaf!"

"Kalau Reiji-sama mengetahui hal ini, aku akan tumpahkan kesalahan padamu." ucap Tasuku yang berada didepan Kaede.

"Tolong, jangan beri tahu Reiji-samaaa!"

"Nyahahaha~! Tenang saja! Akan ku bawa kalian ke tempat yang pasti Reiji-sama tidak akan melihat kejadian ini!"

Dengan cahaya didepan muka, mereka melompat melewati pagar balkon lantai 2, dan turun dengan selamat sejahtera. Semua fans yang tertahan sementara di balkon hanya bisa mengeluh, dan langsung menuruni tangga. Kesempatan ini dipakai Gal-Stan untuk pergi...

...kemana?

 

* * *

 

 

_For god's sake_ , mereka di halaman Honan, bukan Saisei.

"Oi, Bantaro! Kita mau kemana?!"

"Err..."

Bantaro hanya memutar matanya dan bersikap sok alim. Ia tak punya satupun ide saat ini.

"Ban- _chan_ -san. Jangan-jangan, kau menarik kami kesini..."

"...tanpa rencana sama sekali?!"

Kedua pundak Bantaro langsung tegang. "Nya, Nyahahaha~! Ti, Tidak mungkin aku tidak punya ide! Kita pasti selamat (mungkin)!"

Sisanya mereka hanya teriak-teriak sendiri dibawah pohon yang rindang. Bantaro tetap meyakinkan mereka dengan janji palsu. Mereka asyik sendiri, sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang disana.

" _¡Cállate!_ "

"Eh?"

Mereka mencari asal suara yang berbicara dalam bahasa asing (Spanyol mungkin?) dan berakhir dibagian belakang pohon tersebut. Ada seorang pemuda yang terbaring dengan wajahnya ditutupi buku kalkulus. Sepertinya mereka baru saja mengganggu tidur siangnya.

Ya, tapi siapa juga yang tidur ditengah-tengah pelajaran?!

"A, Ah... Maaf, _nya_...?"

Buku kalkulus itu perlahan jatuh ke tanah, memperlihatkan wajah yang seperti bersinar. Rambutnya hitam, hampir seperti _Vantablack_. Tapi sesaat mata sayu itu terbuka, bola berwarna biru _neon_ melengkapi wajahnya. Bibirnya tipis, terbuka sedikit. Telinganya ditindik dan ada 2 anting kirinya.

Ia perlahan-lahan mengambil posisi duduk. _Gakuran_ Honan yang dijadikan selimut jatuh ke pangkuannya. _Bed hair_ -nya berantakan, dengan beberapa daun bersarang. Ia melakukan beberapa pereganggan agar otot-ototnya tak kaku. Menguap beberapa kali, dan kembali ke posisi tidur.

"Jangan kembali tidur, _nya_!"

Semua anggota Gal-Stan _sweatdrop_ melihat interaksi Bataro bersama pemuda aneh yang baru mereka temui. Merasa terganggu, lelaki itu duduk kembali.

"..."

"...?"

Pemuda itu dan Bantaro beserta yang lain saling bertatapan.

"Nyahahahaha! Matamu aneh!" ucap Bantaro dengan jujur, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan kesan baik.

"Hahaha. _Danke_ , Satan." ucap pemuda itu dengan muka santai, tetap tersenyum.

_'Entah kenapa orang ini mempunyai aura yang sama dengan Reiji-sama...'_ pikir anggota Gal-Stan kecuali Ban-chan yang masih tertawa.

Merasa ini adalah kesempatan mereka, Bantaro mulai bertanya, "Oh, ya. Boleh kami tanya, dimana tempat yang jarang dikunjungi siswa? Kami sedang dikejar. Nyahaha~"

"Hmmm... Kalian bisa ke atap sekolah. Itu... tempat yang jarang di kunjungi siswa karena berada didekat ruangan Rei—er, kepala sekolah. Kalian naik lewat tangga... di belakang gedung sekolah saja. Tangga tersebut agak rusak jadi aku ragu akan ada siswa disana..." jelas lelaki itu sambil sekali-sekali menguap dan menghela nafas. Ia tampak malas dan mengantuk, tetapi tetap saja ia mau menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?!" ucap Bantaro dengan antusias. "Terima kasih, err..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Atau mungkin, menyeringai, "Alice."

"Nyahaha~ Terima kasih, Alice-cchi! Walaupun namamu seperti cewek, kau penyelamat!"

"Ya, ya. _Fick dich_ , Hitler."

Gal-Stan kembali berlari setelah pemuda itu tertidur dibawah pohon lagi.

 

* * *

 

Memang benar kata pemuda itu. Tangga ini perlu perbaikan dimana-mana. Walau mereka sudah berhati-hati, Asuma dan Bantaro tetap saja tersungkur dan kakinya masuk ke dalam tangga. Sedangkan Kaede memakai skillnya untuk berjalan terbalik di pegangan tangga.

Berhasil, sih. Tapi, yah.

Namanya juga tangga rusak.

_**GUBRAK!** _

"Kaede!"

Tetap tidak diberi kepastian kalian akan selamat sampai tujuan.

"A, A, Adududuh..."

"Anak _parkour_ kok bisa jatuh cuma karena tangga lama?!" omel Asuma yang entah kenapa tidak mengerti dengan hukum alam(?).

"Asuma-san, mau bagaimanapun juga, tangga lama ya tangga lama!"

"Kau sudah pernah melompat dari dari pohon ke pohon! Sama saja, kan?!"

"Tentu saja beda!"

Keributan ini cukup untuk membuat Tasuku pusing dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Bantaro seakan lupa dengan dosanya yang menyesatkan Gal-Stan, tertawa sampai perutnya kesakitan. Situasinya kacau. Keributannya sampai menarik 2 anggota stride Honan untuk melihatnya.

Heath dan Kuga kebetulan lewat dibelakang gedung. Mereka baru saja membeli beberapa roti panda, yakisoba, dan beberapa minuman botol. Terlihat dari kantong plastik yang mereka bawa, itu bukanlah makan siang untuk 2 orang saja.

"Suara kalian termasuk lantang dalam kategori bersembunyi dari kejaran fans, kalian tahu?" Heath mendekat dan memberikan kalimat sarkastik. Mereka mendekat untuk melihat keadaan. "Hei, apa yang dilakukan brokoli ditumpukan kardus disana?" ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk Kaede yang bersusah payah keluar dari situasi tersebut. "Aku bukan brokoli!" teriaknya.

Air matanya keluar, tetapi langsung menghilang. Wajahnya yang kesakitan langsung mencari cerah setelah melihat idolanya, Kuga-senpai, berjalan menuju tangga untuk membantunya. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kuga sambil menyodorkan tangan. Kaede hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. "Y, Ya! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Wow, kalian berisik sekali dari tadi. Kalian saja bisa membangunkan Hypnos di Honan disaat tidur siangnya." ucap Heath yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hypnos?" Asuma membeo.

" _God of Sleep_ , menurut mitologi Yunani. Tapi, aku belum melihat satupun orang dengan alis bersayap _[1]_ disekolah ini." Tasuku yang terus-terusan menderita akhirnya berbicara. Kali ini ia memakai kata yang tajam untuk Heath. Heath hanya membalasnya dengan tawa remeh.

"Jangan diambil serius. Itu hanya gelar saja. Diberikan oleh satu sekolah." ucap Kuga setelah selesai membantu Kaede keluar dari kardus-kardus malang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Heath. Bantaro yang sudah ada di anak tangga tertinggi mengangkat tangannya dan menjawab dengan antusias, "Yo! Kami kesini untuk menemani Reiji-sama mela—UPHH!"

Asuma dan Tasuku dengan lincah menutup mulut Bantaro, bonus tamparan manis.

"Satu huruf lagi keluar dari mulutmu, akan kubuang kau."

"Ban-chan, jangan buat kerusuhan lagi!"

Bantaro mengerahkan kekuatan otot mulutnya untuk menjawab, "Bhhahhik...! (Baik!)"

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" tanya Kuga yang kebingungan. "Mereka membawa nama Reiji juga sih..."

Kaede yang sedari tadi berada disamping Kuga menjawab dengan _terus terang_ , "Ah, kami kesini untuk menemani Reiji-sama melamar—"

"KAEDE!"

Kaede menoleh kebelakang, "Eh?"

Atmosfir menjadi tegang dan canggung. Tasuku dan Asuma keringat dingin. Kaede kebingunga, begitu juga dengan Kuga dan Kyousuke. Bantaro? Yah, dia hanya menerima manisnya kenyataan mulutnya baru saja ditampar.

3 dot imajiner timbul diatas kepala Kaede, lalu anggota Gal-Stan bersurai hijau ini menyerit sadar akan omongannya, dan langsung berubah pucat. "O, Ohh..."

Keadaan berubah menjadi lebih tidak enak,

"Aku lihat kalian bersenang-senang, ya."

Karena tiba-tiba saja Shizuma muncul dibelakang mereka seperti jelangkung dengan aura yang gelap.

"HUWAAA/KYAAA!" teriak Gal-Stan.

Tunggu. ' _Kyaaa_ '?

dengan suara yang bergetar, "N, Ni, _Nii_ -sama? Eng, halo...? Ehehe..."

Gal-Stan tahu, mereka baru saja mengacaukan segalanya.

Heath dan Kuga tak pernah lebih bingung dari ini. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

 

* * *

 

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kohinata- _shi_ , gerakan itu invalid!"

"Eh, apa? Apa?"

"Aku bilang, gerakan itu invalid!"

Saat ini, Kohinata dan Ayumu sedang bermain shogi di ruang Stride & Shogi Club Honan. Kemenangan mereka melawan Kuga dan Heath dalam _Rock, Paper, Scissor_ membuat mereka dapat bersantai di ruang klub. Tak hanya itu, mereka bisa memesan Roti Panda yang banyak. _Sweet, sweet victory_...

"Eh? Masa'? Ehehe~ _Mengomengo_ ~" ucap Hozumi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan memukul ringan kepalanya.

"Apaan itu?!" protesnya. Walaupun kelihatan marah, Ayumu sebenarnya senang melihat Hozumi menemaninya bermain shogi. Dia mendukung Ayumu dalam hal shogi dan klub shogi, dan ia benar-benar senang.

"Oh, lalu yang _Pawn_ yang ini harusnya... Um, lalu _Bishop_ nya... Hmm..." Hozumi tidak terlalu menguasai shogi seperti Ayumu, tetapi ia terlihat sangat antusias mempelajarinya. Walaupun termasuk telmi, ia sangat menyukai waktunya bersama Ayumu mempelajari shogi. Terutama saat _ini_...

Ayumu memperhatikan gerak-gerik kecil yang Hozumi lakukan. Entah kenapa gerakkan itu sangat indah untuk dilihat. Tangannya lentik, mengambil pion-pion shogi dan meletakkannya ke salah satu blok. Bibirnya bergumam kecil, terlihat lembut saat kedua bibir itu menyatu. Kakinya dalam posisi duduk seperti perempuan Jepang zaman dulu. Sopan, dan _indah_.

Sial, apa Hozumi _mengundangnya_?!

Yang tak ia perhatikan, ia juga diperhatikan oleh Hozumi. Maksudku, meneriakinya.

"Ayumu-kuuun!"

"Aku menyerah!"

"Eh?"

Suasana klub langsung hening. Ayumu langsung mengangkat tangannya, seperti menyerah begitu saja. Wajahnya menjadi merah. Ia berkeringat gugup.

Hozumi kaget, dan mengeluarkan tawa kecill, "Ahahaha~ Ayumu-kun kenapa, sih?"

Pertanyaan itu makin membuatnya malu. Oh, jika saja Tuhan berada dipihaknya, dia ingin Tuhan menjatuhkan trisula, tombak, ataupun menyuruh Zeus untuk menyambarkan petir padanya. Tolonglah...

" _Nee_ ~ Ayumu-kun~"

_God, spare me._

Cobalah lihat ia sekarang. Sedang digoda dengan suara yang benar-benar, ehem, menarik. _Body language_ yang ditunjukan Hozumi benar-benar menarik perhatian Ayumu. Seseorang tolong dia, dan seseorang tolong jangan ganggu dia.

Posisi Hozumi entah kenapa langsung berada di samping Ayumu. Ia agak menyondongkan wajahnya agar Ayumu dapat menciumnya lebih mudah. _Ah_ , lihat saja bibirnya yang merah muda dan lembut itu. Menggoda...

Hari ini, hasratnya dapat menguasai tubuh Ayumu, dan berniat untuk mengambil kecupan dari bibir Hozumi. Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa, kan?

_**SRAG!** _

"Kami kembali—Eh?"

Kuga dan Heath baru saja pulang dari acara belanja mereka, dan di sambut dengan Ayumu ingin melakukan kekerasan terhadap bibir Hozumi?!

Tuhan sama sekali tidak mau dekat disisi Ayumu hari ini.

"Ah! Heath-kun, Kuga-senpai! Selamat datang kembali~!" Hozumi menyapa mereka dengan senyum yang lebar, tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan posisinya bersama Ayumu.

Bantaro yang berada dibelakang Kuga dan Heath menyelip masuk, "Yo! Maaf mengganggu—HIEEE?!"

Setelah itu, ia baru sadar dengan keberadaan anggota Gal-Stan. Tetap saja, ia tak peduli.

"Ah, Gal-Stan! Selamat datang—HUWA!" Tak memperhatikan tumpuan tangannya, Hozumi terjatuh ke pangkuan Ayumu. Ayumu langsung _bereaksi_.

Ya, mukanya langsung jadi tomat. "Ko, Ko, K, Kohinata- _shi_!"

Selagi Ayumu dan Hozumi membenarkan posisi dan jiwa mereka, Heath dan Kuga, lagi-lagi di serang sakit kepala spontan. "Hari ini kenapa, sih?" ucap Heath sambil memijit kedua pelipisnya.

 

* * *

 

Setelah keadaan mulai terkontrol, Gal-Stan dan klub stride Honan mulai mengobrol sebentar. Bantaro sedari tadi mengobrol bebas dan tertawa bersama Hozumi dan Ayumu. Dia juga terlihat tertarik dengan shogi. Shizuma, Asuma dan Tasuku duduk di sofa untuk mengobrol dengan Heath dan Kuga membicarakan tujuan mereka ke Honan.

"Kami ingin melihat sekolah rival kami."

Itu alasan yang dilontarkan Shizuma. Ya, itu juga salah satu alasan mereka kesini. Walau bukan alasan utama. Tetapi, tetap terhitung kan?

_**SRAG!** _

"Siang, senpaaai~! Eh?" Tidak diketahui, Riku datang bersama Sakurai ke ruang klub stride saat jam pelajaran. "Gal-Stan? Kalian kesini?" tanya Sakurai yang berada di samping Riku.

"Itu pertanyaan kami! Kalian kenapa keluyuran kesini? Kelas masih berlangsung kan?" ucap Heath setelah melihat kedua adik kelasnya tampak membolos. "Huh, senpai. Kami sedang jam bebas kok. Lagian kami mau mencari Fujiwara. Dari istirahat tadi, dia tidak kelihatan." ucap Riku yang cemberut karena ia disangka membolos. Heath hanya membalas 'terserah' kepadanya.

"Sakurai-san, Yagami-kun, selamat siang. Maaf mengganggu." sapa Shizuma, yang dibalas dengan bungkuk hormat oleh Sakurai dan Riku. Tidak lama untuk Riku bersikap formal. Setelah ia bertemu dengan rival terhebatnya, senyum Riku langsung lepas. "Ah, Asuma!" Riku langsung berlari dan membuka tangannya lebar untuk memeluk Asuma, yang tentu di terima Asuma. "Yo! Kau sehat-sehat saja, nih!" sapa Asuma yang hampir terjatuh karena gaya yang diberikan Riku. "Ya, gitu deh~" balas Riku.

"Shizuma-san, kenapa kalian kesini? Kalian tidak sekolah?" tanya Sakurai yang sekarang duduk di sofa dekat Shizuma. _Relationer_ Saisei itu tersenyum lembut, "Kami kesini untuk melihat sekolah kalian. Dan untuk sekolah, jangan khawatir. Kami dispensasi, kok." jelas Shizuma. Sakurai tampak menerimanya dengan begitu saja.

 

* * *

 

Beberapa saat setelah kedatangan Riku dan Sakurai, Shizuma yang sedang berbincang dengan Heath mendapatkan SMS. Tidak lain dari Reiji. Ia tersenyum saat melihat SMS dari teman setim nya itu.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kami pergi. Reiji-sama sudah menunggu."

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya, tapi kami harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu untuk menjemput Reiji-sama."

Mendengar kalimat 'kepala sekolah', skrup kepala Riku tampaknya kembali terpasang. "Ruang kepala sekolah?" ucap Riku yang sedang _arm wrestling_ bersama Asuma.

"Oh, ya. Tadi waktu istirahat siang, Fujiwara-kun juga dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah, kan? Kebetulan ya~" Sakurai tampak santai, lain dengan anggota stride Honan yang memucat.

Fujiwara? Dipanggil? Kepala sekolah?!

Dan lagi, ada Reiji? Jadi...

_'PASTI MEREKA ADA APA-APANYA!'_

 

* * *

 

Reiji sedang berdiri di dekat Takeru untuk memberikan pesan ke Shizuma berupa info dirinya sudah selesai. Sesaat ia memasukkan handphone nya ke saku, ia duduk disamping Takeru. "Fujiwara-kun." bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Takeru. Takeru langsung mengambil nafas dengan cepat. Tidak sadar akan posisi Reiji yang dekat dengannya. Terlalu dekat.

Sadar dengan Reiji yang tak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya, Takeru langsung berdiri, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"...a...ku..." gumaman kecil dari mulutnya terdengar tidak jelas. Tapi gumaman itu terdengar manis di telinga Reiji.

"Hm?" respon Reiji kepada sikap malu-malu Takeru.

Merasa ingin semua kejadian ini selesai cepat, ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang lumayan lantang tetapi ia juga bergetar hebat. "Ja, Jangan percaya diri dulu a, aku akan jatuh cinta padamu...! Wa, Walaupun kau populer, kita ini masih rival...!" ucapnya tanpa pikir. Reiji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan langsung mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Ia tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Takeru, tapi ia mengerti intinya.

_Kau tidak akan membuatku jatuh cinta semudah itu._

Heh, Takeru masih saja menyangkal kenyataan? Walaupun dia sudah gemetaran seperti itu. Tapi, tak masalah. Jika itu tantangan, Reiji bersedia menerimanya. Terlebih lagi, itu dari Takeru.

Reiji berdiri, menghadap Takeru yang menunduk. Ah, sial. Takeru seperti ingin meledak saja.

"Aku kira kau akan menerima tawaranku, tapi tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin mengulur waktu." Reiji tampak santai sejak awal. Ia merespon Takeru seperti Takeru adalah seekor kucing yang ketakutan. Lembut dan protektif.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dagu Takeru. Mata mereka berhadapan. Mengunci pantulan satu sama lain. Ya, inilah yang Reiji inginkan. Iris biru yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Reiji ingin hanya ada dirinya di mata Takeru. Reiji ingin Takeru hanya untuk dirinya.

Takeru mungkin menyadari hasrat kuat yang tersembunyi dibalik mata violet Reiji, dan itu hanya membuatnya lebih memerah. Alisnya berkedut, tidak dapat mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya karena yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah malu dan terdominasi. Nafasnya stabil tetapi berat dan panas. Serasa ia berada di tengah-tengah salju, ia dapat melihat uap keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, tetapi juga bergetar.

Jari lentik Reiji yang menyentuh dagunya sejuk, kontras dengan kulit Takeru yang panas. Rahangnya sudah sakit menahan wajahnya agar terlihat _kuat_ dihadapan Reiji. Tidak akan, sekalipun, ia akan terlihat lemah dihadapan Reiji Suwa.

Sia-sia saja. Usaha apapun yang dilakukan Takeru agar kelihatan tangguh didepan Reiji hanya akan menambah nilai manis dimata sang Leader.

Semakin mendekat wajah Reiji dengan Takeru. Mata Reiji tertutup, tampaknya tidak akan menunda apa yang akan ia lakukan. Takeru yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana hanya menutup matanya rapat, bersiap untuk menerima apapun yang diberikan Reiji (dengan berat hati). Jika boleh, ia mau menendang perut si idola agar ia bisa lepas.

Jika boleh.

Sebenarnya, Reiji tidak berniat untuk mencium bibirnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Takeru, lalu mencium dahinya. Ahem, seperti apa yang dilakukan suami-istri sebelum sang suami pergi bekerja.

Tapi, saat ia membuka wajahnya untuk mengintip. Ia tidak menyangka untuk melihat ekspresi Takeru yang seperti... _ini_.

Matanya tertutup rapat. Wajahnya merah, merah sekali. Bibirnya di gigit sedikit. Keringatnya keluar dari dahi dan meluncur ke sisi samping wajah Takeru. Ditambah dirinya yang berlagak kuat, padahal dia sudah gemetaran.

Ah, sempurna.

"Takeru." panggil Reiji, dengan suara yang rendah dan _husky_. Takeru perlahan membuka matanya sesaat ia dipanggil.

"Ap—NNH!"

Tak menunggu lama, Reiji langsung menyita jarak bibir mereka. Takeru langsung terbelak karena Reiji tiba-tiba saja me...

Sudahlah, dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan.

Takeru melakukan apapun agar Reiji tidak kelewatan batasnya. Dari mendorong pundak Reiji yang hanya akan membuat Reiji makin nafsu. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat, tanpa celah. Sudah berkali-kali Reiji menjilat bibir bawah Takeru, meminta _runner_ Honan itu membuka mulutnya tetapi tetap sia-sia. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membawa tangannya ke rambut Takeru. Ia menjambak rambut Takeru dengan lembut, cukup kuat untuk membuat Takeru kaget dan membuka mulutnya spontan. Kesempatan ini dipakai Reiji untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Takeru. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan _rasa_ Takeru. Lidah mereka bertemu, saliva mereka kemana-mana.

Mereka berantakan, tapi Reiji merasa tidak masalah.

Takeru tidak tahan dengan sikap Reiji yang menurunkan harga dirinya. Ia hanya bisa lepas dengan kekerasan, tapi tubuhnya sudah dikunci pelukan Reiji. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bagian dalam Reiji.

Sesaat Takeru menggiggit, Reiji agak tersentak. Tetapi, tidak melepas ciumannya. Bahkan, ia menyeringai. Dengan gerakan terakhir, ia juga menggigit lembut bibir Takeru. Hal ini membuat Takeru melepas paksa dirinya dari Reiji.

"...khh...!"

Dia membersihkan bagian sekitar mulutnya yang berantakan dengan saliva dimana-mana. Ia juga langsung merasakan rasa sakit yang terasa perih dibibirnya. Nafasnya terburu-buru, ia membutuhkan oksigen segera. Kakinya tampak tak tahan menahan beban tubuhnya.

Reiji yang juga mendapat rasa sakit di bibirnya setelah Takeru menggigitnya. Dan juga terlanjur berdarah. Ia bisa merasakan tembaga di indera pengecapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka main kasar, tapi tidak masalah." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Jarinya menyentuh bibir yang terluka.

"...pa-apaan itu? Curang..." Takeru tetap mengusap mulutnya. Bibirnya tampak merah karena dicium oleh Reiji tanpa ampun. Wajahnya juga tetap merah karena sikap Reiji barusan.

 

_Cute._

 

Takeru terus membersihkan mulutnya dengan _gakuran_ yang ia pakai. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengusap bibirnya terlalu kuat. Lukanya makin jadi, darah mulai keluar dari luka tersebut. Takeru kaget dengan adanya bercak darah di kemeja putihnya. Ia juga spontan menjilat luka itu, ingin mengonfirmasikan itu adalah darah sungguhan.

"Ah..." hanyalah responnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan merasakan rasa perih setelah ia menjilat lukanya tersebut. Setitik air mata terlihat di sudut matanya.

 

_Too cute._

 

Tolonglah, Reiji bisa anemia.

"Aah, bibirmu jadi terluka kan."

Reiji berjalan mendekati Takeru yang masih berantakan pikirannya. Kehadiran Reiji didekatnya memang tak baik untuk jantung Takeru. Ia hampir tersandung furnitur yang berada di belakangnya, dan terjatuh. Untunglah Reiji cekatan, dan langsung menahan tubuh Takeru.

Takeru tampak waspada dengan apapun yang Reiji lakukan sekarang. Tapi, Reiji punya niat lain. Ia menjilat luka dibibir Takeru dengan lidahnya. Rasa darah Takeru mendominasi mulutnya. Reiji tampak bersemangat, tapi ia harus menahan dirinya jika ia mau terus hidup.

Dan demi apapun, ekspresi Takeru saat ini adalah hadiah kecil untuk Reiji.

"Dirimu yang sok kuat itu, imut juga kok."

Sepertinya Reiji sudah menyadari usaha Takeru untuk tampak tangguh didepannya, huh?

Reiji kembali mengeksplor bibir Takeru menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Bibirnya tampak lebut dan manis seperti permen. Siapa sangka bibir semanis ini dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin?

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku ingin terus bersamamu, tapi aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu."

Reiji memberikan Takeru posisi duduk di sofa. Takeru tampak melamun tetapi ciuman didahi oleh Reiji membangunkannya.

Reiji membuka pintu mahoni tersebut, dan menampilkan anggota Gal-Stan berdiri didepan Reiji.

Sebelum pergi, sang Leader menoleh kearah Takeru untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu.

"Rawat lukamu. Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat penderitaanmu selain aku." dengan senyuman terakhir, Reiji menutup pintu besar itu dan meninggalkan Takeru. Stunned.

Jarinya terangkat memegang bibirnya yang terluka. Sensasi basah masih terasa. Dan juga, rasa bibir manis yang merabanya masih tertinggal.

"Sialan."

Takeru menggigit bibirnya kembali.

"Lukanya masih perih."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> [1] alis bersayap: Hypnos dipercaya mempunyai alis yang bersayap agar wajahnya tidak terbentur saat ia tiba-tiba tertidur.
> 
> ¡Cállate!: Shut up! (Spanyol)
> 
> Danke: Thanks (Deutch)
> 
> Fick dich: Fuck you (Deutch)
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA apaan ini. Jam setengah 1 pagi tiba-tiba aja bangun lalu bikin fic. Ichi kenapa ((nangis)).
> 
> Huuu maaf ya ngaret banget updatenya! Sampe 23 hari nggak ada kabar ( TTwTT)/ karena banyak tugas dan pr dan kerja kelompok dan siksaan sekolah, jadinya update baru sekarang.
> 
> Chap 2 ini lebih ke Gal-Stan dan anggota stride Honan yang lain ya? Ehe~ Maaf ya ReiTake nya kurang~ Tapi chap 3 pasti Ichi banyain kok ( ^w^)b. Dan maaf ya ditengah cerita ada nyempil self-OC Ichi. Alice itu orangnya emang pemalas ((sama kayak Ichi)) dan agak multilanguage ((karena kesal sama mapel jerman disekolah)). Digampar aja, gapapa. Ichi emang udah gila. Lebih gila saat lihat REIJI-SAMA PAKE SUNGLASSESS YA AMPUN MAS itu udahan. Ichi udah punya ide buat fic, jadi tunggu aja yaa~ Fic kecil sih untuk menyegarkan nafsu ReiTake Ichi ((apaan))
> 
> Oh, ya~ Makasih untuk reader yang udah review dan fav&follow yaa~~ Nggak nyangka bakal ada yang baca ((serius)).  
> ((pake suara oom-oom theater)) selanjutnya, apa reaksi Takeru ketika Reiji datang kembali ke Honan hanya untuk pulang bersama? Dan apa jawaban Takeru saat Reiji mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain?
> 
> "Hei, ini... kencan?"
> 
> Ah, udahan ah pake suara oom segala. Pokoknya gitu deh chap selanjutnya jadi stay tune terus~ Maaf kalo ada typo dan kalimat gaje konsultasi langsung ya kalo ada~ Kalo ada ide, share gapapa kok~! Guten tag~!
> 
> [3/28/2016]
> 
> one

**Author's Note:**

> Haaai~ Akhirnya hampir 2 tahun jadi reader, Ichi buat fic untuk anime sPORT PENUH DENGAN COWOK IKEMEN GAY ASTOGEH. Rencanannya mau Ichi jadiin fic English tapi apalah daya grammar inggris yang 80-an ((nangis saya)).
> 
> Ichi juga ngepublish fic ini di FFn dengan username Ichika07 ((rencananya mau disamain aja jadi 'First')). Dan karena di AO3 bisa ngepublish image, rencananya Ichi bakal kasih fic ini ilust ((sebatas sketsa aja sih, skill drawing Ichi masih tempe)). Tapi kapan-kapan ya~ ((digebukin)). Oh, ya dan Ichi juga rencananya mau publish fic Prince of Stride yang lain~! ((kalo ini laku ya sobs)) jadi tunggu ajaa~ (_///_ )v
> 
> OK, karena Ichi udah lama ga bikin fic, mungkin akan ada beberapa pemilihan kata dan grammar yang aneh dan mengganggu reader sekalian. Jangan sungkan konsultasi(?) sama Ichi ya~ Pasti Ichi betulin ( ^w^)b.
> 
> Dan juga berhubung Ichi lagi sibuk-sibuknya di kelas 10 ((anak dengan nilai below average)), fic ini MUNGKIN akan update agak lamaan ya. Tapi pasti Ichi usahain update cepat dan lanjutin ((ya kalo laku, sobs sobs)). Yang mau bagi-bagi ide, tangan ini terbuka lebar.
> 
> Feel free to R&R~
> 
> [9/5/2016]  
> one


End file.
